Explosiones antigravitatorias
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? (Con esta te beso a ti, Cara redonda). Three-shot. Capítulo final: Público. El inicio de la relación, incluso, de la aproximación entre dos héroes inmensamente distintos, sigue siendo un mito para el público. Pero la verdad es que: los mejores momentos, son los que no tienen ojos de terceros. [Kacchaco]
1. Mudo

**I. Mudo:**

Su primer beso fue tan romántico como reventar una espinilla de la nariz.

Ochako se encontraba en la sala común reproduciendo la grabación de los Juegos Deportivos que sus padres le habían obsequiado. No había querido recibirlo, era un recordatorio constante de su derrota en la primera ronda; pero al ver sus rostros felices y pensar en cuánto les habría costado la cinta; lo aceptó. Había estado polvoreándose sobre su televisor y por fin se había decidido por sacarlo.

No había ni un alma en la residencia…

 _Perfecto._

Sacó el paquete de _pop-corn_ al pitido del microondas y se echó en el mullido sofá de la sala. El televisor proyectaba el momento exacto en que Present Mic anunciaba a Midoriya como el primero en pisar el estadio.

─ ¡Bien, bien, Deku-kun! ─ aplaudió y chifló la castaña al televisor junto con los emocionados espectadores. Con sus mejillas rojas tras un cojín, finalizó: ─ Eres el mejor…

─ ¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo Cara Redonda? ─ el gruñido molesto de Bakugo la hizo atragantarse con las palomitas. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Y es que, ¿No todos habían ido emocionados al exclusivo ─y muy costoso─ campamento en la mañana?

─ Creo que me emocioné un poco al recordar el momento, Bakugou-kun ─ contestó nerviosa. Al parecer Kirishima no había logrado convencerlo de ir a la tan ansiada actividad.

(─ _Después de todo Bakugou es un antisocial engreído, no es de sorprenderse._ )

Oh Dios, oh All Might; ella juraba que podría pasar una tarde en su soledad y carencia comiendo _snacks_ y té que Momo muy amablemente le había obsequiado al ver que no iba a ir al con ellos. Ahora, todos sus planes se veían frustrados por el rubio ceniza que la observaba con molestia.

─ Mh… ¿Deseas acompañarme? ─ iba a jugar sus cartas. Lo más probable es que le gritaría como siempre y se iría. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y rodeó el sofá.

─ Mueve el culo para hacerme un espacio, Cara Redonda.

Vieron en silencio la grabación, con Uraraka dando pequeños comentarios cuando algo la emocionaba y Bakugou gruñendo haciéndole saber que dentro de todo no la estaba ignorando. Ochako se sentía feliz de ver la faceta tranquila de su siempre explosivo compañero, la hacía sentir privilegiada, o en palabras de Kirishima; todo un hombre.

Escuchó una risa venir del rubio.

─ Joder esta es mi parte favorita.

Curiosa, regresó la mirada al televisor. Al instante se arrepintió.

 **(─ ¡Pongámonos serios en esto, Uraraka!)**

Sintió que las lágrimas estaban por salir de su rostro. Pensaba que eso ya estaba superado. La carcajada satisfactoria que le dio Bakugou le hizo darse cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

Él la seguía considerando débil.

Furiosa, se levantó del sillón y casi malogra el reproductor de la fuerza con la que sacó el disco.

─ ¡Oye, estúpida que estaba viendo eso carajo!

─ ¡No me importa! ─ Bakugo frunció aún más el ceño. Esa mujer estúpida, ¿Le estaba gritando? Y una mierda.

─ Hey, Cara Redonda, pon la maldita cinta de nuevo antes de que…

─ ¿Antes de qué, Bakugo? ─ ella se había acercado lo suficiente para oler su loción. Olía a limón con un toque picante. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sonrojado, pero ahora la furia nublaba su mente ─ Que sepas que no te tengo miedo. Me pudiste haber derrotado antes, pero no lo harás otra vez. No hoy.

 _Maldita zorra…_

─ Cállate… ─ sentía que las palmas le escocían. Si ella no desaparecía de su vista iba a explotar algo, y qué mejor que esa mirada desafiante, pero no quería ganarse problemas tan cerca del sábado.

─ ¿Crees que eres superior a los demás o algo así?

 _Estúpida…_

─ Deku-kun es demasiado tolerante contigo. No tengo ideas como alguien tan bueno como él pueda seguir soportándote, pero yo no lo haré Bakugo. ¿Y sabes por qué?

 _Mierda, cierra la boca, Cara Redonda…_

─ Porque yo, no te tengo miedo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

 _¡Uraraka!_

─ ¡Que te calles joder!

Ochako tembló al ver que los ojos del rubio ardían en furia, se esperó un golpe, un insulto, incluso que explotara el televisor o alguna otra indumentaria, pero nunca eso: Bakugo la estaba besando.

Movía sus labios con maestría y se sonrojó al escuchar el sonido de su lengua chocando contra sus dientes. Bakugo la cogió de la cintura y la apegó a su pecho mientras la dirigía al sofá, y en un instante se encontró presa de sus brazos, el respaldar del mueble, sus ojos furiosos y el sonido penetrante del bombeo de su propio corazón aullando en sus oídos.

─ Te dije que te callaras.

Bakugo se retiró de la sala dejando el video sin terminar y a Uraraka sonrojada y sollozante limpiándose los labios con dolor.

Ese había sido el primer beso de ambos, sólo que uno de los dos, no lo había disfrutado.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Vena Kacchako everywhere, no importa lo que digan las páginas de memes de facebook (por cierto quiero decirles que hacen un gran trabajo malditos, los amo tres). Esta es una serie de three-shots, ni más, ni menos; y se acepta inspiración para el tercer capítulo, que tenga relación con la palabra "público"... hehehe (ya enserio, la necesito). Gracias por leer, también los amo.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE, O LO QUE SEA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO/A!**


	2. Prólogo

**II. Prólogo:**

Ochako calificaba su segundo beso como _plenamente, totalmente, enteramente e íntegramente_ opuesto a Bakugo Katsuki en todo sentido de la palabra.

Tras su fatídico "primer contacto" ─no se atrevía a considerarlo como beso─ su casi inexistente relación volvió en curso. Bakugo la ignoraba a ella, y ella no se arriesgaba a mirarlo a los ojos por nervios y cosquilleos en el estómago. No fue hasta que Deku le preguntó si algo pasaba que se dio cuenta lo tenso de su cuerpo cuando su nombre entraba en alguna conversación.

─ No es nada Deku-kun.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ Midoriya lograba ser demasiado perceptivo. Ella desvió la mirada, Bakugo estaba de espaldas discutiendo con Kaminari.

Sonrió con ojos tristes.

─ ¡Sí!

Izuku abrió la boca, parecía que iba a insistir; pero no dijo nada.

Ochako dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a su cuarto con la excusa de que mañana tenían examen y debía de poner todo su esfuerzo para estar a su altura. Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, y prácticamente corrió a las escaleras aprovechando su vergüenza y balbuceos.

Sentía pasos a su espalda que ya se le estaban haciendo conocidos.

─ Cara Redonda.

( _─ Oh vaya, pero, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? El señor explosiones, el señor: le robo su primer beso a una chica inocente que sólo intentaba ser amable con un petulante mecha corta, idiota, estúpido, agh._ )

─ Quita esa cara de culo muerto.

─ Es la única que puedo formar contigo ─ ella rodó los ojos ─ Adiós.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos; hasta que otra traba entre ella y la tranquilidad de su habitación aparecen: Bakugo le apretaba la muñeca con ahínco.

La sentía tibia.

─ ¡Que no he terminado de hablar idiota!

Ah, era una reacción del enojo: ─ ¡Pues yo sí!

─ ¡Yo no, mierda, cállate y pon atención! ─ Ochako abrió y cerró la boca en un gesto tonto, _casi_ adorable. Parecía uno de los peces dorados que tenía cuando niño que no soportó la temperatura de la pecera en uno de sus arrebatos de ira. Los peces eran unos debiluchos, pero a Uraraka la definiría como un _Melanocetus johnsonii._

─ Carajo que gay ha sonado eso.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Que no te soporto, eres una mujer chillona, tonta e insoportable ─ Uravity protestó, vociferando una sarta de insultos que cualquier docente censuraría a carcajadas; celebrando su arrojo en contra del muchas veces llamado _bombazo andante_ de nombre Katsuki y sugiriéndole mejores injurias que _héroe de circo, villano, piojoso,_ entre otros.

Si bien Aizawa se encontraba explicándole a la clase el proceso de adquisición de licencia de héroes ─ y de quién culparemos a la falta de sueño el descuido de no haber notado que sus palabras llegaron sólo a treinta y seis órganos auditivos, más no cuarenta─, los demás ojos heroicos, civiles, o abyectos; tampoco lograron reparar en la batalla verbal que se suscitaba sobre la cocina.

Del hecho pues, de que Katsuki se hubiera cansado de: ( _─ ¡Pero por la puta madre, joder, tú zorra que hace volar mierdas! ¡¿Quieres que te vuelva a hacer cerrar la boca acaso?!)_ oraciones bonitas y plásticas que había acopiado en su memoria la noche anterior, más no en su boca; de los insultos tontos y palabras soeces, de los: "me gustas, creo, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé que es gustar; pero quiero que me enseñes, hazlo, agh; sabes qué cállate" escrito entre líneas al final del contrato que Uraraka aceptaba con sus propios términos y condiciones que incluían: callar a Katsuki,.hacerlo tragar sus propias palabras, saliva, lágrimas, y un poquito más de ese sentimiento extraño que le picaba el pecho y lo hacía sentirse completo.

Cuatro ojos faltan en la reunión ilustrativa, dos corazones se comienzan a enlazar, Bakugo define su segundo beso a manera de: _prólogo_ y Ochako como _capítulo primero._


	3. Público

**III. Público:**

Ochako ríe, suspira, se enoja, bosteza, vuelve a reír, vuelve a enojarse, y vuelve a bostezar cada vez más notorio cuando está con Bakugo. Y es que, ¿Quién la culpa? Sus expresiones son tan chistosas que no puede evitarlo.

Ochako se ve tan tierna cuando sonríe, y aunque intente tapar sus dientes perlados tras el cuaderno, Bakugo no puede evitar sentir molestas mariposas en el estómago, así que escupe una palabrota, un insulto, o lo que sea; ella se enoja y el ciclo vuelve a repetirse.

Es un ciclo visual que ninguno está dispuesto a romper.

El reloj está sonando mientras el examen está en curso. Alumnos como Yaoyorozu y Todoroki resulven las preguntas como si les preguntaran datos personales y se dan miradas suspicaces de rato en rato. Otros como Kaminari y Mina se están jalando los cabello tratando de encontrar la respuesta entre todo el desorden mental en su cabeza, en vano.

Aizawa es el primero en mover sus ojos al rubio, quien refunfuña cosas en contra de "la chica de gravedad que no deja de joder" y escucha risillas provenientes de Uraraka. Es una escena atípica, pero no lo asombra; esos dos han estado muy juntos últimamente. Podrán ocultarlo de sus compañeros, pero no de él.

─ Uraraka, Bakugo, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ la castaña para de reír y lo observa nerviosa, Bakugo también lo voltea a ver, expectante y a punto de dar una excusa. Interesante ─ Por si no lo han notado, estamos en medio de un examen.

─ S-sí, lo sé, discúlpeme Aizawa-sensei ─ Ochako se siente intimidada al sentir las miradas curiosas de la clase. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

─ Está bien Uraraka, solo estate tranquila a partir de ahora… tú igual Bakugo ─ el aludido le lanzó una mirada envenenada y regresó a su examen ─ Todos, el examen aún no acaba. Concéntrense. En especial tú, Denki… pareces a punto de echar chispas.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya caminaba pensativo por la residencia, vaso y cepillo de dientes en mano. Las evaluaciones somáticas habían dado lugar esa mañana, para vergüenza de muchos y placer de Mineta, quien siempre guardaba la esperanza de poder ver los cuerpos de las chicas.

Las féminas fueron examinadas primero, en orden alfabético y por talla, hasta que llegaron a Ochako.

─ ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? Creíamos que a ti solo te interesaba ver los magumbos que se carga Yaoyorozu ─ preguntó Sero, aumentando la potencia de las secadora que él y Ojiro estaban usando para descongelar a Mineta mientras los demás, a excepción de Shoto y Bakugo, charlaban y preparaban chocolate en la cocina.

─ E-e-eso lo sé… ─ temblaba el pelimorado. A Todoroki no le había hecho ninguna gracia que ese gusano estuviera espiando a su, ahora pública, novia ─ P-p-pero O-ochako también es-s-stá buena y además… Midnight-sensei dijo que había encontrado… _m-marcas._

─ ¿Uh? Pero si no hemos tenido ningún combate últimamente…

─ Eso lo sé Midoriya ─ dijo Mineta dando un salto. ¡Al fin libre! Sero le pasó una toalla y una taza de chocolate caliente. Dio un sorbo y puso una mirada seria ─ Pero dijo que estas marcas no eran de batalla, eran _chupetones._ ─ Sero escupió el chocolate, Ojiro se sonrojó, Iida comenzó a mover las manos y a exigir una disculpa (que el traje era nuevo y ahora estaba manchado joder), Denki echó chispitas con un hilillo de sangre chorreando de la nariz ─ Y por lo que pude escuchar antes de convertirme en una sexy paleta, Uraraka no lo negó en absoluto…

─ ¡Que varonil! ─ gritó Kirishima, sonrojado.

─ Esto no es cosa de risa chicos. ¿No lo ven? Uraraka-san puede estar enferma y ya está mostrando los síntomas con estos chupetes.

─Eran chupetones Izuku-kun ─ corrigió Iida acomodándose los lentes.

─ ¿Pero qué clase de idiota eres Midoriya? ─ Mineta negó con la cabeza, muy decepcionado. ¿Es que acaso este pobre hombre nunca había gozado de una buena paja? ¿Nunca había admirado el hermoso cuerpo de las actrices del porno? ¡Era tan sano que daba ganas de golpearlo!

Izuku se avergonzó, sus compañeros comenzaron a explicarle con lujo de detalle cómo se formaban aquellas "marcas extrañas" y el significado que acarreaban. Mineta y Denki eran los más emocionados: hablando y actuando, gritando, movían las manos y realizaban ruidos obscenos, incluso teorías entre Uraraka y un chico ─o chica─ "X" que todos celebraban sonrojados, incluso Iida se permitía unas acotaciones y risas usando la taza de chocolate para disimular. Ver a Midoriya-kun en ese estado entre confundido y aterrado era lamentable, pero también gracioso. Tanto era el jolgorio que ninguno se dio cuenta de que unos pasos extraños se acercaba con aura amenazante.

─ Y-y estoy seguro que en medio de la acción hace flotar las cosas y sus pechos se hinchan y se ponen más grandes ─ reía Mineta, ignorante del súbito silencio que se había formado y como una nueva voz le exigía que _cierre el puto hocico ─_ Diciendo: oh sí, dame más, oh por All Might que ri…

─ ¡MIERDA QUE TE CALLES MALDITO ENANO!

Una explosión y Mineta salió disparado rompiendo la puerta de vidrio corrediza de la cocina. Deku saltó azarado, nunca había visto a Kacchan tan enojado, no se comparaba en nada a su actitud explosiva de todos los días. Estaba furioso, y sus manos seguían creando pequeñas explosiones cuando Sero y Denki fueron a auxiliar a Mineta.

─ Atrévanse a seguir con esta _huevada*_ bastardos ─ apartó bruscamente la mano que Kirishima le ponía en el hombro intentando calmarlo ─ Y le exploto la boca a quién sea, imbéciles.

Dio una última mirada mordaz que dejaba claro el mensaje de:

─ _Hablen mierda de lo que es mío y mueren._

* * *

─ Hey, Ochako, pesas.

─ Uh, ¿Bakugo? ─ la castaña se despertó desorientada y un poquitín avergonzada. Las clases habían terminado hace horas, pero Bakugo insistió en entrenar para no perder el ritmo gracias a la temporada de paz. Era viernes, por lo que era poco probable de que alguien estuviera todavía en la escuela. Practicaron hasta agotarse ─al menos, ella cayó desfallecida, Bakugo seguía fresco como una lechuga─. Cuando despertó, él la sostenía entre sus piernas. Se veía calmado… demasiado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─ ¿Qué verga? ¿Por qué me miras así, Cara redonda? ─ah, no. Estaba perfecto. Suspiró con alivio.

─ Te veías muy tranquilo, me había preocupado ─ Bakugo se sonrojo y apartó la mirada dando una maraña de insultos. Ella sonrío y le dio un besito en la nariz. Él apresó sus labios en un fogoso beso, exigiendo colaboración de su parte, que ella aceptó gustosa.

Era increíble que llevara saliendo con un chico tan explosivo como Bakugo ya ocho meses y contando.

¡Parecía un mal chiste!

Un mal chiste con carácter pésimo, cabello rubio ceniza, grosero, e increíblemente, un lado tierno que ella había socavado paso a paso y a escondidas de sus compañeros.

Pararon de besarse para tomar aire y, cuando Bakugo la estaba apegando más a su torso, un estruendo metálico resonó en el gimnasio.

─ Así que mis sospechas eran acertadas.

Asustada, y casi rompiéndose el cuello por girar, divisó a Aizawa-sensei en la puerta del gimnasio recogiendo unas láminas de acero ─se le habían caído de la impresión. Es decir, carajo, por qué no había llevado su cámara─. Eraser Head sintió el pánico en el cuerpo de Uraraka y como los ojos de Bakugo crispaban en son de amenaza mientras la abrazaba protectoramente, tal vez de forma inconsciente.

Vaya…

─ No diré nada si eso es lo que les preocupa ─ y cuando estaba a punto de irse, añadió: ─ Pero eviten hacer eso en las instalaciones. Viven juntos, así que no me obliguen a vigilar sus cuartos en las noches.

El gimnasio se llenó de un espeso silencio. Ochako se abanicó con las manos, totalmente avergonzada. ¡Dios! A partir de mañana buscaría ubicaciones de parques en diferentes ciudades. Estaba rojísima.

─ Mierda, y yo que quería follar hoy.

─ ¡Bakugo, cállate!

* * *

No fue Momo, tampoco Deku. Ni Iida, ni Denki. Menos Kirishima, Mineta o Tooru. Sero nunca lo supo hasta la graduación y Kyoka sufrió de una "descompensación" cuando, en una misión, vio llegar a _Uravity_ de la mano de _King Explosion_.

Al recuperarse, siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

En realidad todos ya lo sospechaban: 1-A, 1-B, All Might, inclusive Mitsuki. Había tantas señales: los ruidos raros en la residencia ─más específico en el cuarto de Ochako─, las llamadas que realizaba Bakugo a la media noche y su inusual calma cuando lo hacía, las miradas sutiles, las indirectas, y ni qué decir de las extrañas "marcas" que ambos presentaban. La prensa chisporroteó como papas a la sartén, exigiendo comentarios, entrevistas a los ex compañeros, a la UA, a Eraser Head; incluso se osaron a seguir a la madre de Katsuki un par de veces.

Sin embargo, siempre tenían las mismas respuestas: "Estamos tan impresionados como ustedes", "no tenemos muchos detalles", "debe ser algo reciente", "¡con una mierda, deja de seguirme de una buena vez o quieres que mi hijo te explote las bolas!"

El inicio de la relación, incluso, de la aproximación entre dos héroes inmensamente distintos sigue siendo un mito para el público. Nadie puede definir el tiempo exacto en que ellos comenzaron a ser tan cercanos, o cuando Bakugo se comenzó a portar no tan bestia. Muchos dicen que Ochako es quien lleva las riendas en la relación, otros que Bakugo la tiene amenazada. Pero la verdad es que: los mejores momentos, son los que no tienen ojos de terceros.

Ah, ¿y qué creen? Uravity ha presentado náuseas continuas sin necesidad de usar sus poderes en exceso…

 **#FIN**

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Uffff (se estira cual gato), ¡al fin terminado! Quiero agradecer a todo por sus comentarios, follows and favorites, significan mucho para mí (sobre todo porque tengo costumbre de no terminar mis fic's, hehehe). Muchas gracias a todos, aunque no lo crean, son una gran motivación, cada review que leo de ustedes. Y si se preguntan el porque del final abierto... pues, háganmelo saber en los review. Me despido, gracias por leer.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE O LO QUE SEA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO(A)!**


End file.
